


Адреналин

by tov_finstock



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tov_finstock/pseuds/tov_finstock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Однажды вы поубиваете друг друга, — заявляет Куроко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адреналин

Куроко, потягивая сок из трубочки, внимательно разглядывает лицо Кагами, нахмурив брови. 

— Кагами-кун, — тихо произносит он. — Скажи честно, это Аомине-кун сделал? 

— Ага, — кивает Кагами, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке. 

— Уходи от него, — голос Куроко звучит жестко и решительно, Кагами поднимает голову, недоуменно глядя на друга. 

Уходить? А зачем? 

— Он тебя побил, — спокойно говорит Куроко, почти шепотом, но по покрасневшим щекам видно, что он очень зол. 

Кагами переваривает сказанное секунду, а потом начинает смеяться и хлопает друга по плечу, перегнувшись через стол, словно хвалит за хорошую шутку. 

— Все нормально, правда. 

— Ты считаешь это нормальным?

Кагами пожимает плечами, набивая рот большими кусками бекона. 

— Ну да, я тоже ему вмазал. И что? Было круто. 

— Кагами-кун…

— Все нормально, Куроко. 

Куроко очень хочет сказать, что синяки на лице и разбитые костяшки пальцев — совсем не нормально и в один прекрасный день они могут друг друга сильно покалечить, но прикусывает язык, потому что слишком зол, чтобы разговаривать и убеждать. Пошли они к черту. 

Кагами посмеивается до конца обеда, кусая нижнюю губу. Левый угол рта у него разбит, и на маленькой поджившей ранке выступают красные капли, когда он улыбается, глуповато и мечтательно. 

Куроко молча допивает свой сок. 

* * * 

Рико не хочет с ним разговаривать, демонстративно разворачивается спиной и уходит в противоположную сторону. 

Она явно недовольна его внешним видом, и Кагами к концу дня теряет почти все хорошее настроение, что было у него со вчерашней ночи. 

* * *

Придя домой, Кагами набирает Аомине.   
Полтора часа они говорят по телефону, пока зарядка не садится полностью. 

— Мне тоже капают на мозги, — рассказывает Аомине. — Особенно за сломанный нос. 

— Рико сказала, что если ещё раз увидит меня в таком состоянии, не выпустит на площадку. 

Аомине тяжело вздыхает. 

— Но все равно было классно. 

— Ещё хочу. 

— И я. 

* * *

— Вы, мне кажется, немножечко того, — язвит Момои, вздергивая острый носик и поджимая губы. — Ты понимаешь, что это смахивает на, кхм, психические расстройства? 

Аомине потирает переносицу, сбивая в сторону наклеенный пластырь; царапина начинает заживать и неимоверно чешется. Момои звонко шлепает его по пальцам. 

— Не расчесывай, дурень.   
Аомине не обращает внимания. 

— Ты не понимаешь, Сацуки. Это круто, очень. Крышу сносит напрочь, кровь бурлит так, что уши закладывает! Ты знаешь, какой это кайф? Захлебываться от адреналина?!

Момои закатывает глаза и отворачивается — Аомине, с подбитым глазом и сломанным носом, выглядит до тошноты счастливым. Лучше смотреть в окно, на серое небо, чем на это этого избитого, но довольного, дурака.   
К черту его. Их. Обоих.  
Она подхватывает пальто и сумку и уходит, не попрощавшись. 

Аомине не останавливает её, доедает бисквитное пирожное, расплачивается с официантом и тоже выходит из кафе. Момои не права, но он не может на неё злиться. Он обязательно позвонит ей или напишет сообщение, но вечером, а лучше завтра — когда она остынет. Сейчас бесполезно. 

Телефон звонит, когда он почти доходит до станции. 

Аомине достает мобильник, и не глядя, нажимает на кнопку. 

— Да? 

— Сегодня ко мне.   
Голос Кагами звучит нетерпеливо. Аомине закусывает губу, услышав его. 

— Уже, — отвечает он, ухмыляясь, и нажимает на отбой. 

Чувствуя накатывающее на него возбужденное волнение, Аомине спешит к забитому машинами шоссе, чтобы поймать такси.   
Пальцы мелко подрагивают от предвкушения. Аомине всю дорогу ерзает на сидении. 

* * *

Кагами встречает его жестким поцелуем и ударом в живот. 

Аомине отлетает к стене, ударяется плечом и бьет ногой куда попало — Кагами падает на пол, держась за бедро и подтянув ногу к груди. 

— Сссука, — он шипит, как рассерженный кот, поднимается и бросается вперед. 

Аомине снова впечатывают спиной в стену, таранят и грубо целуют. Поцелуи Кагами — как укусы. Болезненные, колючие. 

Возбуждение бьет, словно током — от шейных позвонков до копчика. 

Аомине хватает Кагами за бока, сжимает, коротко ударяет по ребрам кулаками с обеих сторон, обхватывает за талию и прижимает к себе так тесно, что самому дышать трудно. Тайга врезает кулаком по стене — в двух сантиметрах от головы Аомине — трется сквозь одежду твердым членом о чужой пах. Смуглые руки жестко мнут его ягодицы, от души шлепают и снова грубо сжимают. 

Аомине толкает Кагами в грудь. Тот удерживает равновесие, отвешивает пощечину и хватает Аомине за ворот толстовки. 

Кагами тащит его в спальню — за шиворот, то толкая впереди себя, то отпихивая назад. Он бы схватил за волосы — о, как ему хотелось это сделать — но у Аомине они слишком короткие. Кагами бросает его на кровать, как вещь, срывает с себя влажную от пота футболку, кидает в лицо Аомине. Рыкнув, он хватает ее и рвет, держа в зубах за ворот и с силой дергая руками в стороны. 

– Моя любимая футболка, сука!   
Впрочем, Кагами не выглядит расстроенным. Он усаживается на бедра Аомине, звякает увесистым ремнем и пряжкой, желая поскорее вытряхнуть его из джинсов, и чуть не падает на пол, когда ему в лицо влетает кулак.

Кагами хватается за нос, ругаясь матом.

– Это тебе за прошлый раз, говнюк. 

Аомине встает, подминает его, плюющегося оскорблениями и держащегося за разбитый нос, под себя. Лапает, впивается засосом под подбородком, больно сжимает грудь и выкручивает плоские розовые соски. Сползает вниз, целует, кусает живот и сдергивает с Кагами спортивные штаны, больно задевая резинкой напряженный член. Тайга бьет Аомине коленом в бок и толкает пяткой в бедра, пытаясь скинуть с себя. 

Адреналин бурлит в крови обоих, бьется в висках желанием, тупым животным желанием брать, бить, целовать. 

Аомине переворачивает Кагами на живот, стаскивает черные боксеры и отшвыривает их куда-то за спину. Он быстро оглядывает лежащего перед ним Кагами и с силой опускает тяжелую ладонь на поджарые ягодицы, сжимая крепкую упругую плоть. Шлепает раз-другой, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Кагами дергается, поджимая покрасневшую задницу, потом разводит ягодицы и смачно плюет на приоткрытую темно-розовую дырку. 

Он наклоняется и долго, жадно вылизывает Кагами, пропихивая язык внутрь. 

Кагами мычит, стонет, всхлипывает и, придерживая за затылок, вжимает Аомине лицом между ягодиц.

Он гнусаво стонет из-за разбитого носа и нетерпеливо выкрикивает:   
— Вставляй уже, — и, прогибаясь в пояснице, выставляет задницу вперед. 

Аомине быстро снимает с себя оставшуюся одежду, плюет на ладонь, проводит по члену и приставляет головку к анусу. Входит одним резким толчком, замирает на пару секунд и начинает трахать — грубо, быстро, рвано. Кагами под ним рычит и воет, цепляясь за покрывало, пытается отползти. 

Удовольствие обязательно на грани с болью; остро, пряно, сильно. Так, чтобы и самому было больно, и чтобы Кагами — непременно — кричал, выгибался, отбивался. 

Они меняют позы, и Кагами каждый раз вскрикивает, когда ему с силой пропихивают член в задницу, пытается отпихнуть Аомине, бьет локтем куда попало, и сам же дергается навстречу. 

Аомине трахает его, прижавшись сбоку, согнув пополам и зажав ногу своей рукой. Кагами больно — от неудобной позы, потому что он совсем негибкий, от члена, который долбит слишком быстро и глубоко, от коротких ударов по груди, щекам и ребрам, укусам в плечо — и хорошо, так охрено хорошо, что он воет, дергается и бьется затылком о подушку. И кончает он без рук, когда Аомине, вставив на всю длину, замирает и сжимает его в стальных объятиях так, что трещат ребра и невозможно вдохнуть. 

Кагами пыхтит и болезненно морщится, пока Аомине, конвульсивно дергаясь, изливается внутрь. А потом обнимает его за плечи, когда он, опустошенный и обессиленный, тепло прижимается к нему всем телом. 

У Кагами болит всё; каждая мышца ноет усталостью и сладким послевкусием острого удовольствия. И он знает — Аомине тоже весь никакой и довольный до смерти, с ссадинами на плечах и бедрах, с налившимися синяками под ребрами. 

Аомине целует его в щеку — за разбитый нос. Целует в лоб и в губы — сухая нежность, неловкое признание. Кагами отвечает — подбородок, щека, веки. 

— Меняемся?  
Кагами берет его в захват, резко перехватывая рукой поперек горла. Лицо Аомине багровеет, но он не пытается высвободиться. 

— А то ж!  
В глазах горят дьявольские азартные искорки. 

* * *

На следующий день Куроко качает головой, встречая Кагами у ворот университета. А тот доволен и весел: улыбается от уха до уха опухшими искусанными губами и светится-сверкает, словно новая монета. Прохожие оборачиваются на него, удивленные помятым видом. 

— Однажды, вы поубиваете друг друга, — заявляет Куроко.   
Впрочем, Момои говорит Аомине то же самое. Но, как и он, Кагами лишь отмахивается, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. Тайга спешно вытаскивает его из кармана штанов и читает сообщение. Губы расплываются в туповатой улыбочке и Куроко прикрывает заболевшие глаза. Ему даже не стоит спрашивать, кто написал — по лицу видно. 

Кагами, высунув язык, начинает набирать ответ со скоростью света, громко щелкая по кнопкам. Отправив сообщение, он захлопывает крышку телефона и кладет его обратно. 

— Эй, Куроко! Ты знаешь, что такое асфиксиофилия? 

Куроко закатывает глаза, качает головой. Он отвечает:

— Иди к черту. 

— Да ладно! Это же весело. 

— Рико и так тебя сегодня прибьет. 

Кагами думает, что оно того стоило.


End file.
